Through The Darkness To The Light
by DarkRose66
Summary: A girl from our world gets dragged into the Pokemon world after encountering one our world. And now needs to earn the strange Pokemon's trust and discover the secrets of the region she landed in and the creatures that invade it. In the end she'll have to choose stay in her new world with the friends she's made or return to hers. Inspired by Sun and Moon. Please read and enjoy!


****In a bit of celebration for the new Pokémon games, I decided to post my first Pokémon fanfic. I've worked on different ones, but I finally think I found one I'd like to share and it's all thanks to the new games. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1: Red Eyes and Surprises

The clock struck 3am as the smell of fresh paint filled the air. The quiet girl allowed her brush free will to paint what she saw in the dream that woke her. The dream was dark and haunting. The thing stuck in mind from it was two piercing red eyes surrounded by darkness. They seemed to of stared right into her soul.

After it woke her, Alex tied her silver blond hair back into a messy bun and pulled out a fresh canvas and started painting. As she painted the dream ran through her head, it had been the same dream every day for as long as she could remember.

Everyone started the same way: Alex would be walking in the woods outside her house, then strange sounds called all around her and some even sounded like her name was being spoken. Then the horror would start. It would feel like the ground would fall out from underneath her, before darkness swallowed her, then next would come the eyes. Blood red eyes, they appeared vicious, but yet full of knowledge and understanding. She tried to capture that as her own lavender eyes tried to focus in the dim light of her bed side lamp.

"Alex! Turn that damn light off and go to bed!" she heard her mother call from down the hall.

"Just a…"

"Now!" her mom interrupted.

Alex just let out a frustrated sigh as she cleaned off the brush she was using.

After closing her paints, she walked over to her bed; she noticed something was missing from her nightstand. She just stood there for a second, before she felt herself yell, "Derek!"

Alex quickly flung her door open and stormed into her little brother's room, "Give it back!"

"What this?" her brother said cheekily as he waved her black and red Nintendo 3D DS in the air.

"What is going on in hear?" their dad yelled as he came into the room followed by their room.

"Derek took my DS again and you said if I bought my own I didn't have to share it," she explained.

"Well he's using it tonight, so deal with it," her mom joined in.

"No!" Alex shouted, "Every time he borrows something of mine he never returns it or breaks it. There is no way I'm letting him borrow it, especially with the new Pokémon games coming out tomorrow."

"Hey Alex!" Derek interrupted them, "You know that shadowy creepy guy you have on here?"

"Yes?" she said as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Well I just traded him for ya and ended up with this cute little burrowing guy…"

"You traded my Darkrai!" Alex yelled at the top of her lungs. She lunged at him, but her dad managed to get a hold of her.

"Nope," her dad said trying to hold her back, but she was pulling hard, "Derek, give the baby back her bottle before she takes my arm out of its socket."

"Fine," Derek said as he got off his bed and walked over, but just as he about handed it to her, he dropped it, "Oops."

Alex felt her world crack when she watched it fall to the ground and split in half.

"I'm going to kill you!" she shouted as her dad pulled her out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Derek asked as he watched his sister about knock their dad out.

"Good night," his mom said as she gathered her daughter's broken DS and left the room to follow her husband, "It's too early for this shit!"

"Alex your 17 going on 18, you shouldn't be this attached to a stupid game," her fathered lectured her; "There's more to life than a video games and those awful paintings."

"Tell me about it. Those things creepy me out and I've watched your brother play those zombie games," her mom added as she walked into the room and tossed Alex's broken DS on the bed next to her daughter.

"Why are you guys always defending him? Every time he does something wrong you just baby him and take it out on me," Alex said, but her parents didn't say anything. Instead they just walked out of the room, but not before her dad turned around and stated, "You are not to come out till morning, understand?"

"But?" Alex asked.

"Do you understand?" he repeated. All Alex could do was let out a frustrated sigh as he slammed her door shut.

Alex just stayed sitting on her bed for a minute, before she glancing over at her broken game system. She gathered it up and walked over to her desk and set it down. She couldn't understand her parents; they acted like they loved her brother more and never even bothered with her. Alex learned that long ago.

She used to listen to their conversations all the time when she was little and learned they wanted a boy, not a girl. Especially one that didn't look like them, not even a little, they all had brown hair and green eyes, where she had silver blonde hair and strange lavender eyes. She likes to be quiet, where they liked to be loud.

That's probably why she loved her Pokémon games so much. The Pokémon never judged her and she loved taking care of them, when that area of the newer games were revealed. The loved the designs and abilities. Other than that she didn't really know why she was so attached to the games, and the Pokémon she trained in them.

Besides it was a way to escape her reality.

A glance over at most recent painting of the red eyes strangely made a rush of peace run through her. She stared at it for a minute letting the strange peace run through her, before she walked over to open her window to rid of some of the paint smell. Living in the mountains came with some great benefits, like fresh air and clear summer nights.

Alex took a deep breath and allowed herself to listen to the crickets and the other sounds of the night. Her deep thoughts were interrupted by a new sound caught her attention. She scanned the tree line at the edge of their yard. The moonlight allowed her to see a large black shadow walking along the edge of the woods.

" _That's too big to be a wolf or a deer. A bear, maybe?"_ she wondered. Whatever it was must have realized it was being watched, because all movement stopped.

She backed up, but still kept her eyes on the window as she sneaked over to her nightstand to turn her lamp off and grab a flashlight. Moonlight poured in the window guiding her back safely to the window. Only to realize the crickets had stopped, not even a coyote howl. That was odd; it was the middle of June. They were always chirping, even the other wild animals would be making noises. But it was just silent.

Letting curiosity get the best of her, Alex slipped on a pair of slip-on shoes and put on a red jacket she kept hung on her bed post. She listened for a minute, before she slipped out of her window. There was a high light to living in a one story house, it wasn't the far from the ground.

Alex kept her flashlight off as she walked quietly over to the edge of the woods. She knew if she turned it on her parents and Derek would know she was outside, so she allowed the moonlight to be her guide. As soon as she reached the trees she turned it on and listened closely. That's when she heard something she didn't hear at her window, breathing. It sounded quick and hard, like whatever it was just got done running a long distance.

She started in the direction that she heard it coming from, but a sudden "snap" made her freeze. It sounded like it was moving away from her, not towards. Alex quickly shined her flashlight in the direction of the sound and felt her flashlight fall out of her hand.

Alex couldn't believe what she was seeing. This creature was large with black fur, and a grey mane, and what looked like a mask covering its face with a large fan coming through the top. She cautiously picked up her flashlight as the creature began to circle her. As it did it revealed it had clawed front limbs, regular paws in the back, and an odd fish tail. In fact, it looked like one of the new Pokémon coming that was going to be in the new games, but what was its name? She tried to remember it as its dark purple eyes locked onto her lavender ones.

"Easy," Alex said gently as the creature continued to circle, "I'm not going to hurt you…"

A deep growl came from the creature interrupted her, "But you can't hurt me either."

It didn't growl this time, instead it just stared at her.

A sudden and earth shaking roar from the surrounding darkness broke the tension, startling them both.

"What was that?"

***I hope you all enjoyed the story. Leaving you here with a little cliff hanger here. Can you guess which Pokémon she ran into? And who is about to come?


End file.
